sonic underground the ending
by superfunnelc
Summary: this is my take on sonic underground. in a t later chapter i bring back every one timer like ifyoucan
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning of the End

(Author note: this is my first story so please go easy and all constructive criticism is much appreciated)

Sonic, Manic, and Sonia have just blown up a swat bot factory on the out skirts of robotroplis and are resting. "Wow what is this place" sonic asked.

"How should we know" Manic, and Sonia reply in unison.

"Wow look at that it looks like an orange hedgehog and he has a stack of corn dogs next to him" sonic pointed out.

"What is that in his hand?" Sonia asked.

"It looks like an old mobioan sniper rifle but with a ton of modifications and a nice paint job" Manic pointed out.

"But why would any one be here with a sniper rifles in robotroplis unless he has it in for some one" Manic said.

"Its bolt action the only reason that would be there is either it fires bullets which nobody uses any more or it fires a tracker." Sonic pointed out.

"Hey looks its mom" sonic said.

Queen Aleena walks down the street which the building they are on overlooks.

The figure with the rifle loads what looks like a bullet, and screws a silencer onto the sniper rifle, and points it at Queen Aleena.

"Is he going to do what I think he is going to?" Sonia asks.

"Well this is it no turning back now" the figure said.

The figure shoots Queen Aleena.

"MOM" all three of them screams.

Then suddenly the three hedgehogs wake up

"That was the worst dream ever" Sonia said

"In it was there a guy with a sniper rifle pointing it at mom?" Sonic asks.

"Yes" Sonia replies

"Weird I had the same dream too; this can not be a coincidence." Manic said.

"We should head over to Cyrus to tell him he might have a answer" Sonic said.

"right" Sonia, and Manic reply.


	2. Scorc

Scroc

Sonic, Manic, and Sonia have just woken up from their shared dream and are on their way the freedom fighters base.

"Man the guy with that rifle looked weird" sonic said

"And what was with that swirl on his chest" Sonia said

"Well no matter what we have to tell Cyrus about it" Manic said.

The gang enters the freedom fighters base and saw the hedgehog from their dream sitting at a table with Cyrus, and Trevor.

"LOOK OUT CYRUS!" they all say.

"What is it guys?" Cyrus said

Sonic explains the dream

"Well that would explain where he was last night. Guys this is Scroc he is a freedom fighter from south Mobis, and he is your cousin." Cyrus said

"WHAT how is that possible" they all say

"Sonic an unknown part of the prophecy says I am to be your body guard" Scroc said

"I do not need a body guard" sonic said.

"How many times have you been captured?" Scroc said

"I see your point." Sonic said

"DO YOU PLAY ANY INSRUMENTS" Sonia asked

"Yes I do I play bass" Scroc replied

"Dude why don't you join the band" Manic said

"Sure" Scroc said.


	3. impresons

First Impressions

The sonic underground that includes Scroc because he is now a member of the band is going to the bands safe house.

"So Scroc what where you doing one that sky scraper?" Sonic asked

"I was just looking to destroy some SWAT buts, but then I saw you mom, and I had some tracers I just did what any freedom fighter would do, I tagged her, and it looks like the signal is coming from, wait this is weird it says the signal is coming from the safe house, but under it, WOW your mom is smart. Scroc said.

The band whips out there instruments and start playing

"_Ohhhhhh, Ohhhhhh, Ohhhhhh, this is the end we have waited so long now this is the end, WO WO WO WO, no matter how tough it gets, this is the end, finally this is the end._

"Nice song guys" Scroc said

"but of course, now lets go get mom." Sonic said.


	4. bad news

The sonic underground have just came to their safe house and have found a secret entrance.

"Wow and to think this was under a pile of trash, a pile of trash that was fake by the way." Manic said.

"Why did you guys not clean it.?" Scroc asked.

"Because if we cleaned the trash up trash up it would like someone was here and alert the SWATBUTS to our location." Sonia said.

"Ok let's go in." Scroc said.

They go in to find a rather elegant underground safe house trashed, there where pictures of the entire band including Scroc on the walls with holes burnt in them.

"Oh my gosh!" Sonia said

"Look a camera maybe it can tell us what happened, but at lest we know mom was here." Sonic said

The gang after a lot of falling an about 21 band aids finally unhook the camera.

"I can't crack it." Sonia said.

"Have you tried hitting it with a hammer?" Manic said

Canned laughter can be heard

"Let's take it to Cyrus." Scroc said.

The gang take to camera to Cyrus who comes up with some bad news.


	5. scroc's tale

**Scroc's Tale**

(Authors notes: in no way shape or form do I own any characters in this story except for Scroc, and the girlfriend for Scroc, Jessica who is based of the girl I have a crush on. Please comment on this)

The sonic underground has just brought back the video data from queen's safe house. Well I have the worst news to come at a time like this. Said Cyrus. What could possibly be the worst that can happen? Manic said. Well queen Aleena has been captured. Said Trevor. All the hedgehogs' faint right there and then except for scroc. Then a few hours later the triplets regain conciseness. Well that's it the freedom fight is over he will robutscize (pardon misspell) mom and the council will never be formed. Said sonic. Now he will not turn her into a robot slave he wants us all.

How do you know that? Said Sonia. Because my old team is trapped and will not become his slaves if he captures me. Said scroc. Wait what _old team_? Said manic. My old team that was my only family for 3 years. Said scroc. Tell us the story. Asked manic. Fine. Said scroc. (From this point to where I say scroc is now the narrator.)

There where 4 of us me, a fox named miles but we just call him tails because well he has 2 tails, Amy a pink hedgehog, that you might like sonic, and finally my girlfriend Jessica and yes we did go out on dates. We all shared a birthday party because our birthday was the same day the 11th day of the 11th month, and we where the best of friends, and it was not until our 13th birthday that we found out about my family ties, and what my friends parents did for the Queen. It was the end of the party and I was opening the last of my presents and in mine was the medallion I am wearing right now and when I pulled it out of the box each of our parents look nervous, and we did not find out why until the next day when by each of our beds was a note from each of our parents we met in the center of town the discuss the notes.

My note said _Scroc it is time we went into hiding, you probably thinking why did we did not bring any of you, that is because you are a member of the royal family_. Well you can imagine my surprise and the surprise of my friends too well their notes said that their parents where the advisers to the queen of whatever they where good at so, Jessica's parents where the royal architects, tail's parents where the royal mechanics, Amy's parents where the royal stylists, my parents where the royal marine biologists. Well we all set out to try and stop buttnik by raiding prisons, and stuff but it was a raid 1 year ago today that my friends where captured. I managed to hid in the vents and overhear buttnik himself say that they will be prisoners until I am found and then I disappeared and just stay down low for a year until I hooked up with Cyrus and Trevor here.(I superfunnelc am now the narrator again) Oh you pour thing. Said Sonia. Well. Said sonic. Well what? Said Scroc

Let's go rescue you team. Said sonic. Sure. Said Scroc.


	6. how to properly plan a prison break

**How To Properly Plan a Prison Break **

**It was just decided to bust Scroc the hedgehog's freedom fighter team and the Queen out of Butnik's prison.**

**Well guys lets get going. Said sonic **

**Not so fast cuz. That prison if we know what prison they are in is sure to be heavily guarded. Said Scroc**

**So then let's head to Cyrus. Said manic**

**Right. Said every one else **

**The gang gets to Cyrus's lab**

**Well guys I have managed to zero in on your mom's location, and well that prison is heavily guarded it would take a army of freedom fighters just to get close to the place, just to show you the location I will pull it up on a map. Said Cyrus**

**The map appears and a close up of the prison is shown about 13 miles from a valley called Half-blood valley, scroc then puts his hand over the valley.**

**Manic's thieves reflexes allowed him to see that Scroc's fur briefly changed from orange to a sea green, and his medallion had changed into a trident (ya that's right future story teaser trailer) but as quick as the change was Scroc reverted back to his old self **

**That was weird. Thought a rather confused manic.**

**All right guys we need every one from your adventures from stripes to ifyoucan to Argus if we can find him. Said Cyrus**

**All right now lets go send out the messages. Said sonic**

_**Sonic: WO WO WO WO WO WO**_

_** Manic: we are sending out the messages to all of our friends **_

_** Sonia: All of our friends**_

_** Scroc: May the messages reach them with their pleas for help**_

_** Sonia: Their Pleas for help**_

_** All: We will finally know what it is like to be truly freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ya. **_

**End of song**

**OK now let's start planning the raid when the guys arrive ok? Asked Cyrus.**

**Ok. Responded every one else.**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**(A/N: if you can guess what the future story that I hinted in there was comment the first person to get it right will get to put a OC into that story)**


	7. nova protocal

**Planning **

**(A/n: well guys today has been really hard on my school you see my school is a small independent school and when someone dies it hits everyone well that happened a few days ago a graduate from this school his name is Robert and well he died in a car crash and well it just hit every one like a hammer well lets do the story) **

The leaders of the different branches of the freedom fighters have gather in the main HQ to discuses the prison break.

Those attending go as follows, Stripes, Knuckles, Captain Squeegee, Aney (do not know how to spell that name), Ifyoucan, Rodey, Trevor, Cyrus, and the SU.

Welcome all to what we hope to be our Bastille Day, said Scroc

The first order of today is Nova Protocol, so we all agree we engage Nova Protocol if code blue happens agreed? Asked Scroc

Agreed. Replied everyone else

Wait what is Nova Protocol. Asked Sonic

Our failsafe replied Scroc.

Wait what failsafe? Asked Manic.

That if we fail at attacking the prison Mobuis will be free one way or another, and all I can say is that involves chaos emeralds said knuckles.

Later

All right so we have alpha company attacking the north side beta company attacking the west side x-ray company attacking the east side and Echo Company attacking the south side right. Said scroc

Right replied the others.

All right rest up we got a busy week ahead of us all right. Said Scroc


End file.
